Kisa's Bedtime Story
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: This is a KisaxHaru. Don't like, don't read. Haru needs to get seven year old Kisa to sleep, so why not tell her a story of her impending future? For Kelsey, this is a oneshot


**A/n: Kisa one-shot time again, people. Now I am not a big supporter of HaruxKira, but this one is kind of HaruxKisa. Don't get used to it! Warning: Kisa maybe a little OOC, but she is seven.

* * *

**

**_Kisa's Bedtime Story_**

Haru looked at the kind woman infront of him.He knew that this woman was his aunt, but they really looked like no relation. He groaned again.

"But Aunty, I was going to play with my friends this afternoon!" the ten year old Haru complained. The woman shook her head at the boys persistance.

"But Haru-chan, you never spend time with Kisa-chan. She really wants to know you, and I am going out tonight, and everyone else is busy," the woman smiled at Haru. Haru gave up. He would go and babysit his little cousin Kisa, like a good boy, and then maybe blow them off. Unless they had video games!

"Fine!" Haru said, as he left the woman as ran upstairs to his room to pack things. He would have to stay over-night there.

-

At seven o'clock Haru arrived at Kisa's house. The little seven year old was looking out of her window at the time. 

"Cousin Haru-chan is here!" she squealed. Gee, Haru thought. She sounds cute.

"Haru!" his aunt exclaimed. "Right on time! Kisa, sweetie, I have to go, but Haru-chan will look after you! Bye bye you two!" and no sooner had Haru herded (A/n: no pun intended) himself inside, had Kisa mother left.

Haru looked at the small golden haired, golden eyed girl. "What do ya wanna do?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"I am tired, Haru-chan. I want to go to sleep," Okay that was not the answer he was dreading.

"Okay then. Why don't you go upstair to bed and fall asleep then?" he put on a painfully fake smile and pointed upstairs to Kisa's room.

"I can't sleep without a bed time story!" Kisa pouted. Haru gulped.

"Fine, I will come and read you a story" Haru said as he grabbed the girls hand and pulled her upstairs.

-

When they reached Kisa's room the went in. It was full of stuffed animals and books. Haru pulled one off of the shelf and walked towards Kisa, who was already in bed. As he sat down, she began to pout again.

"I have read that book thousands of times!" she exclaimed. Haru felt a little bit of anger gather in him.

"Tell me one! One that you make up!" Kisa said happily. She was so hyper, that it was practically impossible to believe she was tired.

Haru gulped again. "Okay, well, I will tell you the story of a little girl who is a bit older than you. Her name is... Kiza!" Haru said, thinking of his own stupidity.

"Was Kiza a princess?" Kisa asked, confused.

"No, she was just a girl like you. Anyway, Kiza had light golden hair and sun eyes. And she loved to colour things. But one day people didn't like her colouring, or her hair colour, or her eye colour. Then Kiza began to get sad. She was so hurt by their painful words, that she stopped talking,"

"Even to her mummy and daddy?" Kisa asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, even to her mummy and daddy. But one day, a lady came who was happy and nice and made Kiza feel better about herself, so Kiza was happy again. And she stayed that way for ever and ever. The end." Haru said as he walked away and turned off the light. Gee telling pretned stories is hard work.

* * *

Kisa rememvered the fairytale of Haru's story. It was her all along. Her and her life. He had told her what she would do... 

With out thinking, Kisa, instead of walking home, walked to Haru's house.

"Hello Kisa-chan!" he smiled. Kisa walked up to him.

"Remember the story you told me six years ago?"

"Yeah" Haru said scratching his head.

"It was me, wasn't it? The girl in the story! It was me, and my life!" Kisa yelled. She had pulled Haru up on that one.

It was late so Haru let Kisa inside. And Kisa sat down on the couch and said one thing, "Tell me a story,".

-

And was where they were now, in one bed hugging each other. Haru had told her the rest of Kiza's tale, and Kisa had loved it. Now, why couldn't they play pretend for always?

* * *

**A/n: I did it! I wrote it. The ending means they were acting out the end of Kiza's tale. A slight bit fluffy, but I really don't like this pairing, much. This is for Kelsey, to satisfy her love of HaruxKisa. I only own Kiza... That is it, sadly.**

**Kawatta-chan/TSA **


End file.
